There is always a Backup plan
by Storyteller Shell
Summary: Aizen needed a back-up plan in case he was defeated. That plan was making sure Ichigo could give him an army, regardless of if the oranget wanted to. Ichigo waits and dreads for the day Aizen comes to collect. Can he keep his kids safe or is it hopeless? 5th story in series "Time to Bring Ichigo Home" story 5
1. adopted Story

**I don't own bleach or its characters. Thank you Sigery97 for the story idea and the characters. I do however own my characters. Enjoy!  
**

We walked up to the door and prepared to knock when we noticed a note. The note said:

Dear Readers,

I am unable to be here for the story since I have to run an important errand for Storyteller Shell. Behind the cottage, there is a trail. I am on that trail. I will explain everything once you catch up with me.

Talk to you soon,

Grandma Masayo.

We walked to the back of the cottage. We looked around and found the trail. We ran on the trail until we had caught up with Grandma Masayo.

Grandma Masayo walked and said, "Hey there! I was hoping you would get my message…We are going to Sigery97's World to collect a story."

We questioned her more.

She said, "We are adopting this story into the current series. I am not sure what the story is about until I get it"

We arrived at the author's world and entered. Grandma Masayo went to the shelf and pulled out the book "There's always a backup Plan". She thanked the author for the story. We exited out of the world and back on the trail.

Grandma Masayo observed, "Well, interesting title. I wonder what it is about…We shall see once we get home."

We returned home and sat at the kitchen table. We watched as Grandma Masayo opened the book. She read a red paper and nodded.

She looked at us and said, "I need to forewarn you of several things. One: This series occurred after the last chapter of Soul Society. So this might be a spoiler for most of you. Two: The use of gay is somewhat used here. But Storyteller Shell will not go into details at all. She does not favor gay but is willing to use it when necessary. Very little of the topic gay will be used in this story. I will warn you whenever the topic is used in the following stories. Three: Some of the characters' personalities will change at this point. So beware whenever a character is not acting normal. And four: Have fun and thank you for putting up with me and Storyteller Shell's crazy life. ..Now come back next time for the preview of Ichigo's kids…I wonder how many kids he got?"

We faded away as we thought about the last question.


	2. kids' introductions

**We returned to the kitchen table and found Grandma Masayo reading the book. We sat in chairs and waited…**

**Grandma Masayo said, "Well, we manage to get through those warnings…Now lets read the first chapter…"**

It has been years since the winter war. Ichigo has long since lost his powers. But all things from that war haven't disappeared yet. No…not at all. Aizen didn't know if he was going to win the war. So he made sure he had a back-up plan. Ichigo was that back-up plan. Ichigo was injected with DNA. He didn't know this till after the war. He was injected with the DNA of the Espada and a few strong Shinigami. The DNA mixes with Ichigo's and well, he is pregnant for a short time. He didn't show much with the kids, mostly because of the baggy Shinigami uniform, no one knew. The point of this plan is to make a strong army for Aizen's use. Well that is if he gets a hold of the children.

Ichigo had been the one to defeat Aizen, but he let Aizen go. Well he kinda had to. That back-up plan made him have to. Meaning, Ichigo was giving birth. Aizen escaped and Kisuke helped Ichigo give birth. Ichigo was a single 'mom'. Kisuke and some of the Shinigami sent money to help him. Though Kisuke was the only one who knew where Ichigo was and what had actually happened. Ichigo assumed Kisuke spun some tale for the Shinigami that the idiots believed. Ichigo sighed. "Mom?" a voice called. Ichigo opened his eyes. In front of him was his oldest child, Masaki. She had orange hair that she liked to keep short and warm brown eyes. She also had a red stripe on each cheek. She was 14 but had a rather undeveloped chest and was often mistaken for a boy, not that she minded much being a tom boy. "Dinner's ready" the young orangette chirped.  
Ichigo nodded, getting up from his bed where he had been napping.

Masaki and Ichigo went to the dining room. Masaki had already gathered her siblings and got them to sit down. Jay and Lark appeared to be arguing over something. Kuro comforted Misaki as well as snapping at Takai. Ao talked to Ulqui and Ciel, probably a story. Yoru helped Hyou, Sakura, and Sora set the table and gave out the food. Ichigo sighed, he loved his kids.

Kuro was the second oldest at 13 and some other months with orange hair that covered his left eye, golden eyes, and oddly a pair of black cat ears and a thin, black tail. Jay and Lark were twins, only a few months younger than Kuro. Lark had blue hair that was messy but flatten and brown eyes. Jay was an albino with brown eyes and kept his long white hair in a ponytail. Ao, 12 had blue hair cut into a pixie cut and blue eyes with teal markings on the corners of them. Takai, 12 had orange hair in a bob cut and his eyes were mismatched, the left was purple while the right was brown. Out of weird looks, Yoru, 11 took the cake with white hair, 2 strands on either side of his head, the outer ones being white but the inners being orange on the right and blue on the left and light blue eyes that he normally kept in slits. Hyou was 10 and had brown eyes, one covered by her redish brown hair. Sora was an 8 year old with blue hair in pigtails and brown eyes, she had been a triplet but her sisters died. Sakura was a pink haired, brown eyed 7 years old. Ulqui was 6 with black hair, green eyes, dark green tearlines from his eyes to the bottom of his pale face. Misaki was 4 and had silver hair and light blue eyes. Finally, the youngest was Ciel at 2 with dark blue, almost black hair and amber eyes.

Ichigo sat down at one end of the table. Ciel brighten, stretching his hands out at Ichigo. He hadn't ever spoke a word, he was pretty shy too. Ao let Ciel go and the little boy raced to Ichigo, climbing on his mother's lap. Ichigo smiled at the child and kissed his forehead. Ciel smiled and clapped his hands to show his happiness.

Yoru, Sakura, Hyou, and Sora finished giving out the food and sat down in their chairs. Everyone dug in.

"How was school?" Ichigo asked.  
"Good" Masaki replied.  
"I don't like leaving momma" Ulqui sniffed.  
"Boring as hell" Lark pouted.  
"Easy" Yoru yawned.  
"It was fine" Jay shrugged.  
"Stupid" Takai growled.  
"…Could have been worse" Sakura blinked.  
"Well" Ao stated.  
"Fun" Hyou chirped.  
Sora just nodded and giggled.

Misaki got out of his seat and went to sit on Ichigo's lap with Ciel. Ichigo welcomed him, Misaki on his left knee and Ciel on his right.

"…Mom" Ao asked.

Ichigo looked up to the bluenette. "Uncle Kisuke called earlier…it was about the Soul Society" Ao explained.

Ichigo's eyes widen. "W-what?" he stuttered.

"They were talking about having us come to stay with them" Masaki added.

Ichigo just blinked. "W-what?" he asked again.

"Momma…Ao, Masaki shut up, Momma's upset now" Misaki snapped.

Masaki opened her mouth to explain when Ciel scowled and throw a fork at her. Masaki barely dodged. But she got the point. Don't bring up that again. At least not now. Masaki and Ao looked at each other. They were the only two Ichigo had explained the situation too. The other kids didn't know yet. It was probably better that way. At least till Aizen tried to collect…

**Grandma Masayo concluded, "Wow! 13 kids! That was an interesting chapter. It had been 14 years since the ending of the winter war. Years past and other wars came and gone...And from this note, Ichigo is pregnant again? The explanation is that Ichigo was injected with DNA...the DNA remains in his inner world...and it slowly breaks off little bits that mix with Ichigo's DNA...and then a child starts to form from that DNA. Oh my! This is going to be a strange series. .In the next chapter, I will explain the connections between this story and the other stories in the series. That is also where the real story will begin.  
**


	3. Normal Day

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**We reappeared in the kitchen and found Grandma Masayo waiting for us. She opened the book as we sat down in the chair across from her. **

**She said, "Welcome back readers! Now we can read chapter 2 of this book…"**

**The dog flap opened and closed before Grandma Masayo could start the chapter. **

**Grandma said, "Beno, is that you?"**

**Beno said, "Yea, it is me. Did you start the chapter?"**

**Grandma said, "We were about to? We are in the kitchen."**

**Beno responded, "Ok, I am coming."**

**We heard paws paddled to the kitchen. Next thing we knew Beno sat on the table. We looked from the floor to Beno and back to the floor again. We wondered how Beno managed to jump from the floor to the table. **

**Beno followed our eyes and said, "I am no ordinary dog. You will soon know about us in the later stories." **

**Beno looked at Grandma Masayo and asked, "Are you reading the adopted story?"**

**Grandma nodded, "Yes, I mention in the last chapter that the connection between the stories would be explained. I looked ahead in the chapter but I couldn't find any information."**

**Beno nodded, "Good then I am in the right story. I have the information that you are looking for."**

**He faced the readers and said, "Now most of you readers have been following the series. You will notice that this story came out of the blue. The title of this story was not mention in the last story. ..Here is a little hint…in the last chapter Ichigo thought about something. It was mention toward the beginning of the chapter. It is regarding Soul Society…Let see if you can figure it out by the end of this story…We relive the day where the call was receive by one of his children…"**

It was the dawn of a new day. Quite normal actually…Ichigo groaned as he got out of bed.. He clutched his stomach and looked at the time. It was 6:00am in the morning. He got dressed and went to the kitchen. He could hear his older children waking up. He sighed heavily.

He thought, "How did I even managed to get this far? Only Kisuke knew my real situation. Not even my family knew…Oh, I need to start breakfast."

He noticed that the back door was opened again. He shook his head knowing full well that his son was taking an early morning stroll. He went to the fridge and got out the milk. He stared at all the leftovers in the fridge. He decided that tonight would be leftovers night. As he headed for the counter, he glanced at the calendar. Just another normal day, nothing new supposed to happen…

He got out a small bowl and poured milk in it. He placed it near the door when Kuro strolled inside. He drank the milk and meowed at Ichigo.

Ichigo said, "Good morning son. Go upstairs and make sure the twins and your older sister are getting up."

Kuro nodded and then crawled out of the kitchen.

**Suddenly Beno appeared right in front of us.**

**He said, "I just wanted to let you know that Storyteller Shell changed the ages of the kids around. She just noticed that the kids' ages were a little confusing. Masaki is 16, Kuro is 15, the twins are 14, and Ao is 13. The rest of the kids' ages are the same…So it has been 16 years since the war…"**

Ichigo clutch his stomach again and headed for the medicine cabinet. He found the pill and swallowed it with a tall glass of water Just then Masaki walked in.

Masaki said, "Good morning mom. Having morning sickness again?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yea, Good morning. Get the oatmeal out of the microwave. Someone left it in there last night."

Masaki went over and pulled the oatmeal out of the microwave. She made oatmeal while Ichigo sat down in the chair.

Masaki opened the fridge to get the lunches ready.

Masaki commented, "We are out of bread, mom. But we have tons of leftovers."

Ichigo looked over his shoulders and studied the fridge.

He said, 'We'll have everyone eat the school lunch. We are having leftovers for dinner tonight."

Kuro and the twins entered the kitchen. They greeted each other and ate their breakfast. Soon they left the house at 7:30am when the younger children started to wake up. Ichigo went upstairs to help dress the children. They grabbed their backpacks and left for school. Soon it was Ciel, Misaki, and Ichigo at the house. Ichigo went back to bed hoping to sleep for a hour before he had to go to work.

Around 10am, Ichigo drop his 2 youngest kids at the daycare and went to his job at Wal-Mart. He worked until 4pm and then headed home with his kids. The other kids were already at home. Most days the kids would fight all and it was harder to get things done around the house. While on other days, they were helpful and behaving. Well today the kids were rowdy. They just returned from a full day of tests and the kids were full of energy. Ichigo walked inside and stared at the mess that was created in just minutes.

There were games all over the place. The twins chased each other around the house while the older kids were attempting to get their homework done.

Ichigo yelled, "Everyone stop!"

Everyone froze and looked at their mom.

Ichigo said, "Alright, I am really tired and yes I am having quintuplets this around. I want peace and quiet for the next couple hours…Masaki you are in charge. You know what we are having for dinner. Wake me up when dinner is ready."

Masaki nodded in agreement. Kuro got up and put away the games.

He said, "Homework must be done before dinnertime."

The other muttered disagreements while they got their homework done. The twins and Masaki headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Masaki said, "We are having leftover for dinner.

Well this went on for several months. Nothing new changed until the phone rang…

Ao answered, "Hello?"

Uncle Kisuke said, "Hello Ao, This is Uncle Kisuke."

Ao responded, 'Oh hello Uncle Kisuke. Mom couldn't come to the phone right now. He is sleeping. "

Uncle Kisuke said, "Oh I see. Please tell him that you kids needs to spend time with me up in Soul Society."

Ao said, "Oh ok. I will make sure that he knows. Thanks for calling."

They said good bye and hung up.

Masaki asked, "What did he want?"

Ao said, "He wanted us to spend time with him in Soul Society.

Meanwhile Ichigo had trouble getting to sleep. He kept having this same nightmare over and over. Every time it happen, he would wake up thinking that Aizen was here. Then he would realize that it was just a nightmare and would return to his bed.

Ichigo sighed. "Mom?" a voice called. Ichigo opened his eyes. In front of him was his oldest child, Masaki.

"Dinner's ready" the young orangette chirped.  
Ichigo nodded, getting up from his bed where he had been napping.

Masaki and Ichigo went to the dining room. Masaki had already gathered her siblings and got them to sit down. Jay and Lark appeared to be arguing over something. Kuro comforted Misaki as well as snapping at Takai. Ao talked to Ulqui and Ciel, probably a story. Yoru helped Hyou, Sakura, and Sora set the table and gave out the food. Ichigo sighed, he loved his kids.

Ichigo sat down at one end of the table. Ciel brighten, stretching his hands out at Ichigo. He hadn't ever spoke a word, he was pretty shy too. Ao let Ciel go and the little boy raced to Ichigo, climbing on his mother's lap. Ichigo smiled at the child and kissed his forehead. Ciel smiled and clapped his hands to show his happiness.

Yoru, Sakura, Hyou, and Sora finished giving out the food and sat down in their chairs. Everyone dug in.

"How was school?" Ichigo asked.  
"Good" Masaki replied.  
"I don't like leaving momma" Ulqui sniffed.  
"Boring as hell" Lark pouted.  
"Easy" Yoru yawned.  
"It was fine" Jay shrugged.  
"Stupid" Takai growled.  
"…Could have been worse" Sakura blinked.  
"Well" Ao stated.  
"Fun" Hyou chirped.  
Sora just nodded and giggled.

Misaki got out of his seat and went to sit on Ichigo's lap with Ciel. Ichigo welcomed him, Misaki on his left knee and Ciel on his right.

"…Mom" Ao asked.

Ichigo looked up to the bluenette. "Uncle Kisuke called earlier…it was about the Soul Society" Ao explained.

Ichigo's eyes widen. "W-what?" he stuttered.

"They were talking about having us come to stay with them" Masaki added.

Ichigo just blinked. "W-what?" he asked again.

"Momma…Ao, Masaki shut up, Momma's upset now" Misaki snapped.

Masaki opened her mouth to explain when Ciel scowled and throw a fork at her. Masaki barely dodged. But she got the point. Don't bring up that again. At least not now. Masaki and Ao looked at each other. They were the only two Ichigo had explained the situation too. The other kids didn't know yet. It was probably better that way. At least till Aizen tried to collect… After dinner the kids went into the living room to watch a movie before bedtime. Ao followed Ichigo out on the back porch.

Ichigo asked, "What did he call about?"

Ao sat down next to him and said, "He wanted the kids to come stay with him up in Soul Society."

Masaki joined them and asked, "Would this be connected to Aizen?"

Ichigo thought for a moment.

He said, "Yea, I believe so. You guys are getting stronger and stronger each day. The big day is coming…"

He paused for a moment. Then he placed his hands on their shoulders.

He looked at them straight in the eyes and said, "I will not allow Aizen to take you guys away from me. I will fight with everything I have."

Both kids nodded. On the outside they didn't show any signs of emotions. But they were afraid on the inside. They didn't want to be force to kill their mother or anyone. They lived each day hoping that Aizen would never show up…

**Grandma Masayo concluded, "Wow, totally different side of the story…Hm I wonder what Uncle Kisuke is up too…Will Aizen be able to get Ichigo's kids?...When he does show up, will Ichigo have the strength to protect his kids?...Lots of questions. Looks like Aizen is coming...The problem is sure heating up…I shall see you in the next chapter…Bye!"**

**We vanished as Grandma looked through the next chapter in the story.**


	4. Aizen

**Enjoy chapter 4!**

**We appeared at the same time as Beno vanished. We looked around for him.**

**Grandma Masayo spoke, "He will be here at the end of the story."**

**We nodded and sat down at the kitchen table.**

**She continued, "Last time we relived the day when a certain call was received…Now we'll join as Aizen tried to collect…We go back to Isshin and his sisters…"**

It has been 16 years since we heard of them. A lot has changed during that time. The twins had graduated from high school, married and raised a family. Yuzu had married her honey, Aaron and became a doctor. They had 6 kids together. Ichigo and Isshin Jr. were 8 years. Ichigo had brown hair with blue eyes. Isshin had orange hair with black eyes. Yuzu Jr. was 6 years. She was exact figure as her mother. Sandy was 5 years and Malcome was 3 years. Sandy and Malcome had brown hair with green eyes. Karin Jr. was one year old. She had black hair with blue eyes. About 9 years later, Aaron left her and the kids for a beautiful wealthy girl. Juzu remarried about 2 years later to Sam. Sam's wife was killed in a car crash. Same had 3 kids. Peter was 14 years. He had yellow hair with green eyes. Rachel was 12 years. She had white hair with brown eyes. Same and Juzu had a set of triplets. Nady, Tyler, and Benny were 3 weeks old. All of them had black hair with yellow eyes. Same died shortly after the triplets were born. The entire family lived in the house next to Isshin.

Karin on the other hand was a different story. She never got married but went from one boyfriend to another. She had five kids. Masaki Jr., Juzu Jr., and Ichigo Jr. were 11 years old. They had black hair. Masaki had yellow eyes. Juzu Jr. had blue eyes and Ichigo had black eyes. Paulina and Tom were 9 years. Paulina had orange hair with yellow eyes. Tom had blackish brown hair with blue eyes. Recently her last boyfriend dumped 3 kids and twins babies at the house and left. Gen was 7 years. He had red hair with purple eyes. Ricky was 5 years. He had black hair with yellow eyes. Dee was 4. She had red hair with green eyes. A set of twins, Bobby and Toby were 3 weeks old. They had black hair with black eyes. The entire family lived on the other side of Isshin's home.

Juzu remained clean her entire life while Karin got mixed up with drugs shortly after dropping out of high school. Karin never completed her high school. Instead she lived by going form one job to the next. Isshin stayed in the house as a doctor. He spent his days worrying about Ichigo. They didn't know rather Ichigo was alive or not. Everyone in the family was soul reapers. The step-children under went a process and became soul reapers.

**A voice spoke, "So the family got their share of trouble. Isshin had gotten sick over the last few years. That is the reason that the twins lived near their father…Where is Aizen?"**

Back in Hucho Muno, Aizen paced back and forth in the main room. He was the only one that escaped the battle alive.

He said, "It is so hard to wait."

He paced some more until he stopped and smiled.

He said brilliantly, "I know I will use other clothes to disguise myself and go visit him."

He nodded in confirmation. He put on clothes to blend in with the crowd.

He said, "Gen, go and open the portal."

He went to the other room expecting that the portal was opened, but nothing was open. Aizen sighed realizing that he was alone. With a determined mind, he opened the portal and stepped through.

Yuzu, Karin and Isshin sat on the couch in Isshin's living room. The kids were at school.

Knock, Knock

Isshin stood up and answered it. The man wore an official looking policeman suit.

He said, "Good morning sir."

Isshin answered, "Good afternoon to you. May I help you?"

By now Karin had walked up behind him. She suddenly stopped and returned to Yuzu.

Karin said, "Aizen is at the door."

Yuzu said, "I know. I sense him about 5 minutes ago. Why is he here?"

Karin responded, "For Ichigo no doubt."

Together, they joined Isshin at the door.

Isshin asked, "Wh…What did you say?"

The policeman said, "I said that I came here to find out how Ichigo's kids are doing."

Isshin stuttered, "Grand…kids..from…Ichigo?"

The policeman sighed in frustration. He pushed past Isshin and looked around the house.

He said, "Yes, my soldiers…I mean his kids…Where are they?"

But Yuzu caught the words "my soldiers" and narrowed her eyes. The twins had jumped out of the way when the policeman plowed through.

Yuzu whispered, "Karin, I confirm the facts. Aizen is the one that was behind that strange light that we saw that night. I can still smell the after effect of the experiment of the DNA mixture."

Karin nodded and prepared herself for battle. Meanwhile Aizen faced them with anger in his eyes. Isshin tried to process this quickly.

He said, "I don't know."

Than out of anger, the policeman pushed Isshin to the ground and shook him by the shoulders.

He said, 'I know that you know! Now tell me!"

Suddenly a flash of light occurred and a very strong voice spoke, "Let go of our father, Aizen!"

Aizen slowly let go and Isshin's lifeless body fell to the floor. He slowly turned around. Two swords aimed at his throat.

Karin repeated, "We will never allow you to get ahold of them…We will make sure of that."

Both Yuzu and Karin had fire in their eyes. Somehow that had managed to figure out what happened.

Aizen laughed evilly, "Really, I will get ahold of them. I planned to get my revenge one way or another."

The twins forced Aizen out the door. Yuzu returned inside while Karin glared at him.

She said, "Really, Then stick around while I go BANKAI!"

At that moment, Karin transformed into a lady similar to Ichigo's Bankai. Aizen quickly left realizing that she was more powerful then Ichigo at that time. He fled back to Hucho Mundo.

He panted and said, "No, I must not lose. I will not lose."

He collapsed to the ground refusing to believe that it was indeed the beginning of the end of r his life. He realized the huge mistake that he made.

He said, "I should've died that day instead of attempting to prevent it. It is too late… Now that the twins know that Ichigo's kids are my army…Karin has just became the dark angel for my life…"

**Grandma Masayo concluded, "Yes, Aizen! You did make a mistake. Now you will pay with your life…What is going to happen next?...How did the twins figure out what really happened between Aizen and Ichigo? …The main question is what is going on with Isshin?...Tragic is very close at hand..Brace yourselves!" **

**Sadly, we left realizing what will happen next. We hoped to avoid it…**

**Let me know if it is okay for me to reduce the rating to K plus again.  
**


End file.
